Χρονικυε Μυθολογικυε
by Merenrys
Summary: Wade est une jeune homme de 19 ans. A part avoir été adopté il n'a rien de spécial. Alors que lui veut cette femme ! Aleyna est une demi-déesse particulière. Elle retrouve ceux qui sont comme elle mais ce garçon n'a rien d'un demi-dieu pour elle. Ce qui aurait pu être une journée banale va changer leur vie de façon radicale.
1. Chapitre 1-Wade

Je suis une fan de Percy Jackson, de mythologie et de tous ce qui touche à la magie. Et depuis un moment j'avais cette fiction en tête. En fait depuis la sortie de Magnus Chase. Le panthéon nordique en bouquin! Le Saint Graal pour une fan comme moi, le mélange parfait entre Marvel (bah oui y a Loki et Thor dedans) et les vrais légendes nordique (parce que dans le film et certains détails des comics c'est loin des mythes). Cette fiction sera sous deux point de vues différents un peu comme dans Les Héros de l'Olympe sauf que ça sera à la première personne.

Je n'ai pas lu les Magnus Chase donc je me réfère à ce que je lis sur le "Riordan Wiki" sur les personnages appartenant à l'univers de Magnus. Je ne sais pas encore où cette fiction va aller (comme d'habitude) mais il est sûr que des personnages comme Percy, Annabeth, Nico (surtout Nico) ou d'autres apparaîtront. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé ! C'est vrai ce matin je m'étais levé de bonne humeur et en pleine forme. J'avais réussis à laver, brosser, habiller et emmener ma petite à l'école sans être en retard. Et comble de la bonne chance j'ai même reçu l'un de mes deux salaires en avance. J'aurais dû me douter que ça ne pouvais pas durer, que ça cachait forcément un truc louche. Donc une fois ma matinée passée, je suis allé rendre visite à ma mère dans son clinique vétérinaire. Ma mère est une belle femme, elle a de long cheveux châtain lisse toujours attachés soit en chignon soit en queue-de-cheval, ses yeux sont d'un magnifique marron chocolat, elle a trente-six ans et elle est bien plus petit que moins. Une quarantaine centimètres nous séparent. Ça m'amuse toujours de voir sa tête arriver à peine à la hauteur de mes épaules, mais elle ça ne la dérange pas. Elle est pile-poil à la bonne taille pour entendre mon cœur, comme elle le dit si souvent.

J'entre dans la clinique et salue les quelques clients de ma mère. Madame Tress avec son beagle centenaire, à moins que ça ne soit elle la centenaire. Sa pauvre bête à toujours un truc selon elle, et le plus lassé entre ma mère et le chien : c'est le chien. Il y a aussi Marvin, notre voisin, et son sacré de Birmanie, lui il a récemment était castré. Je parle du chat bien sûr. Et la dernière cliente que je reconnais c'est Carmen, une mexicaine de quarante ans qui revient chercher son cheval après une opération de la hanche. Des fois je me dit que ça doit être cool de vivre dans une grande ville comme New-York ou Los Angeles. Mais ici à la campagne il y a de l'espace, de la verdure et des animaux. Tout ce que j'aime.

Et puis Louisville c'est une grande ville aussi. C'est là que se trouve la société de mon père. C'est une boîte où travaille designers, architectes et autres métiers du genre pour créer des pubs, des bâtiments et même une fois un bateau ! Je travaille là-bas comme coursier, car mon père pense que si je dois reprendre l'affaire après lui et bien je dois tout connaître. Et quand je ne bosse pas pour mon père je bosse pour ma mère. Et j'adore ça. Je m'occupe des animaux, je leur donne à manger, je les toilette et je les promène. J'aide aussi ma mère quand elle n'a personne pour lui apporter le matériel adéquat.

Enfin bref. Je suis à la clinique et normalement je connais tout les patients de ma mère, sauf que cette fois il y a quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Une femme. Elle dois avoir mon âge. Les bras tatoués entièrement. Elle a les cheveux de jais et les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil hors de prix. Sur ses genoux dort un furet tandis qu'elle tient un imposant chien-loup par une laisse, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il y a dans la boîte couvert d'un tissus.

« -Wade ? Déjà mon chérie. Je t'attendais pas avant deux heures moins le quart. me dit ma mère

-Maman, il est deux heures moins le quart.

-Déjà ?! Sarah, prenez Madame Tress et son chien. Mademoiselle Mary Campbell c'est à vous, attendez moi à l'intérieur. »

Sarah, c'est l'autre véto. Une employée de ma mère si vous voulez. Et autant vous dire que la Tress elle aime pas qu'on lui bouscule ses habitudes « et non plus ». Elle devient sénile à ce qu'il paraît. C'est triste. La femme aux tatouages se lève et emmène ses animaux dans le cabinet de ma mère et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir des écailles à l'intérieur de sa boîte en verre.

« -Le musée à appeler pendant ton absence. Il voulait savoir si tu étais libre ce week-end. Je leur ai dit que tu devait aller à Washington avec ton père mais il paraît que ce ne le dérange pas de prendre ta sœur à la place. m'informe maman

-De toute façon Emma voulait vraiment aller à Washington. Je peux bien lui faire ce plaisir. Papa m'a donné ma paye ce matin. Je sais pas si il te l'a dit.

-Non, mais c'est bien. Tu va pouvoir t'acheter maintenant. Avec ce qu'il te donne, ce que je te donne et ce que le musée te donne tu dois avoir assez non ?

-...

-Wade ?

-Bah...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait de cet argent ?! Tu fumes ? Tu bois ? Oh mon dieu! Tu te drogues !

-Non maman ! Non ! C'est... tu sais... la bande à Jack.

-Ne me dis pas qu'il continue. C'est pas vrai. Tu as quitté le lycée et pourtant il continue de venir te voir et il te vole. Je préviens la police.

-Maman, j'ai plus huit ans.

-Et c'est là le problème. Tu as dix-neuf ans, tu dépasses ce minable de plus de deux têtes mais tu ne réagis pas. Je ne dis pas que ce battre c'est la meilleur idée, mais remet-le à sa place. »

Une raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière nous, c'est la cliente de ma mère qui s'impatiente. Compréhensible elle n'est pas là pour attendre mais pour qu'on soigne ses animaux. Ma mère entre donc dans son cabinet et je la suis. Et là je découvre que la « boite » est bien plus grande que ce que je croyais. A l'intérieur roupille un serpent énorme ! Aussi large qu'un anaconda , aussi grand qu'un boa mais avec des écailles bleu nuit à la limite du noir et du violet foncé. Le furet lui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et il a un jolie couleur chocolat. Et on revient dans le pas-normal-du-tout avec le chien-loup. Non mais elle donne quoi à bouffer à ses bestioles pour qu'ils soient aussi énorme ?! Mais il est magnifique. Aussi blanc que la neige et des yeux bleu comme l'océan.

« -Donc nous avons Lýkos, votre louve. Qui est là pour un rappel de vaccin. Puis ça sera au tour de Kounávi, votre furette pour un vaccin tout court et enfin Fídi votre serpente pour voir son état de santé. Rappelez moi leur âge.

-Lýkos à trois ans, Kounávi quatre et Fídi va sur ces cinq mois. »

Cinq mois ?! Non, y a erreur mademoiselle. Elle doit avoir au moins cinq ans ! Ma mère tente tant bien que mal de faire monter la louve sur la table pour l'examiner mais une bête d'un mètre et quelques ça se dirige pas aussi facilement. C'est donc moi qui met la met et la garde en place sur la table. Elle me renifle et me fixe durant tout l'examen et la piqûre. Je pu ou quoi ? Puis c'est la furette qui monte et là ma mère ce débrouille comme un chef. Mais je ne veux pas toucher cette chose qui rampe.

« -Vous avez peur des serpents ? me demande Mary

-Non. Pas spécialement mais celle-la... je sais pas elle...

-Elle vous rend nerveux ? Inconfortable ? Elle fait souvent cet effet du fait de sa taille. Elle va pas vous mangez. Elle est gavée. »

Je vous jure que j'ai jamais entendu de plus belle voix que la sienne. Elle est si harmonieuse, si pure. C'est simple même une injure serais bien prise tant sa voix est cristalline. Cette femme pourrait être Aphrodite ou Venus que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Elle est parfaite.

La visite se termine un peu trop vite à mon goût et je raccompagne Mary dehors. Ce qui me laisse le temps de la détailler un peu mieux. Déjà elle est grande. Elle doit faire dans le mètre soixante-dix. Elle a une fine musculature mais elle reste très séduisante. Et je n'avais pas remarqué que ses cheveux étaient coiffés de la même manière que Daenerys Targaryen dans la série _Game of Thrones_ , d'ailleurs elle lui ressemble énormément. Elle a deux tresses de chaque cotés qui se rejoignent. Sauf qu'elle a nettement plus de longueur cheveux. Et la chance me sourit car elle retire ses lunettes de soleil pour regarder son téléphone. Même ses yeux sont parfaits ! Ils sont toutes les variantes de couleurs entre le bleu et le violet. Ça commence en violet à la pupille et ensuite ça part en bleu.

Mon dieu ! Je divague complètement. Je connais à peine cette femme et je suis déjà en train de baver dessus. Certes elle est magnifique mais elle l'est trop. Vous imaginez un type comme moi avec une femme comme elle. Non seulement elle est trop belle pour moi mais en plus elle semble bien plus sûre d'elle que je ne le suis. C'est un coup à avoir de gros complexe. Elle entre dans sa voiture après avoir installé ses animaux puis elle part sans même dire au revoir.

* * *

Le restant de la journée passa comme dans un rêve, je ne m'en rappelle pas trop, mon esprit étant trop occupé à penser à Mary. C'est dingue comme cette fille peut m'obséder. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi incroyable et hors du commun ? Y a quoi dans son sang ?! L'heure de la fin des cours d'Emma approche et je vais donc la chercher avec la voiture de mon père. Ne l'utilisant pas la journée il m'autorise à la prendre. Je me retrouve donc devant l'école de ma petite sœur à attendre de voir sa tignasse rousse. Contrairement à moi elle pourrait très bien être la fille biologique de nos parents car elle a les yeux de notre mère et les cheveux de notre père. Je sors de la voiture et Emma me repère aussitôt, elle cours jusqu'à moi et d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé elle saute dans mes bras tandis que je l'attrape au vol.

Emma est d'une taille tout à fais respectable pour ses dix ans. Mais ses cheveux sont anormalement long, ils lui arrivent au bas du dos même attaché en queue-de-cheval haute. Ma mère répugne à les couper, elle les trouvent magnifique. Une chance qu'ils soient souples, fins et pas trop frisés. J'imagine même pas le poids qu'elle doit supporter tout les jours. Elle commence à me raconter sa journée, apparemment son professeur leur a raconté des histoires de dieux de l'antiquité Grecque et Romaine. Ensuite elle me parle de son cours de math et elle me perd. J'y comprends rien au chiffre. Et être dyslexique n'arrange jamais les choses. A se demander comment j'ai eu mon permis. A la dernière seconde son professeur me rattrape : Emma a oublié son carnet de note à faire signer.

« -T'as oublié ça toi ? dis-je ne lui souriant

-C'est pas parce que je suis une surdouée que j'aime pas montrer mes notes. Dit-elle tout sourire

-Oui, t'es une surdouée. Ça te dirais d'aller manger une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat avec de la glace et du soda ?

-Oui !

-Parce que t'as encore du fric Loser ?!

-Jack, pas ici. Encore moins devant ma petite sœur.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur qu'elle voit que t'es un minable face-de-pet ? »

Ça c'est Marius l'un de trois crétin qui suivent Jack. Les autres sont Mike et Patrick. Oui comme l'étoile dans _Bob l'Éponge._ Je donne les clés de la voiture à Emma et elle comprend qu'elle doit s'enfermer dans la voiture sans moi. C'est pas la première fois et étant trop petite pour Jack et ses débiles, ils n'essayent même plus de la chopper. Et donc ces surnoms magnifiquement imagés c'est ce à quoi j'ai eu le droit durant toute ma scolarité parce que :

1)je ne sais pas me défendre

2)j'étais donc le souffre-douleur de TOUT le monde

3)pire mouton que moi tu meures

4 et 5) je suis maladroit et timide

et pour finir 6)je suis grand mais très fin donc on me surnomme aussi L'asperge.

Oui je suis un vrai aimant à fille grâce à toutes mes qualités.

« -Hey ! Bande de blaireaux, si vous vous attaquiez à quelqu'un de votre taille. »

Ça c'est mon meilleur pote et aussi cousin : Jared. Militaire de profession. Baraqué. Un vrai tank. Jack m'envoie un regarde qui veut dire « la prochaine fois fais gaffe à ton derrière » puis il se tire.

« -Je savais pas que tu rentrait aujourd'hui. Maman m'avais dans une semaine.

-On m'as donné une semaine de plus. Tu sais pour être avec Nessa, vu que le bébé arrive bientôt. Toujours aussi con ceux-la, hein ? Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te battre. Salut mini-terreur. Tu sort de la voiture ? dit-il à Emma

-Seulement si j'ai le droit à un tour de char !

-Mince ! Je sais plus où je l'ai garé, peut être une autre fois. Je te laisserais même tirer avec.

-Tu vas faire un père du tonnerre Jared. lui dis-je »

Il me sourit et prend Emma dans ses bras. Jared vis avec sa fiancée Vanessa dans le centre de Louisville. Elle est bientôt au terme de sa grossesse, malheureusement ça ce passe pas comme prévu et elle est obligée d'être H24/24 à l'hôpital. Ma mère va la voir tous les jours après le travail.

Avec Emma on l'accompagne à l'hôpital. On salut Nessa et on lui demande des nouvelles ensuite on repart parce que j'ai quand même promis à ma sœur une glace et que si vous avez une petite sœur vous savez ce qui risque de VOUS arriver si elle n'a pas sa glace. Une fois j'ai eu le malheur d'oublier la glace, et bah ma figurine de Deadpool peut aller tranquille à l'église dans sa belle robe de marié avec un jolie maquillage rose. Emma n'a aucune pitié.

Après avoir pris notre « goûter » nous sommes tranquillement rentrés à la maison où mon père et ma mère préparent le repas du soir. Notre maison est loin de la ville. Elle a un grand jardin et un chêne encore plus vieux que mes grand-parents. La maison est un mixte entre le style colonial des états du sud et le style victorien du dix-neuvième siècle anglais. La façade est blanche et le toit bleu.

Mon père est une excellent cuisinier, c'est simple si il n'avait pas tant voulu avoir une famille il aurait fait cuisinier. Il est à peine plus petit que moi, il fait un mètre quatre-vingt sept. Et lui il a des muscles. Bon c'est Stallon ou Schwarzenegger, mais c'est toujours plus que moi. Comme Emma il a le cheveux roux ou du moins auburn qui contraste énormément avec ses yeux verts. Il porte une costume trois pièce sous son tablier « Mon père c'est le meilleur ». Je ne vais pas l'aider parce que me connaissant je vais me couper avec le couteau. Mais vu qu'il a oublié de prendre de quoi faire le dessert il veut que j'aille à l'épicerie du coin (à une dizaine de kilomètres) pour faire les courses.

Et c'est à partir de ça que la journée à finit par devenir merdique. Je sais que c'est le soir et que donc ça ne pourrit pas ma journée mais plutôt ma soirée. Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait que tout ce passait bien (sauf l'épisode Jack) jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'épicerie. J'avais tous pris, sans rien oublié même pas la poudre de je-ne-sais-quel-truc et quand je suis sortis Jack et sa bande étaient là mais il avait une allure bien différente. Il semble plus carré d'épaule, plus petit et incroyablement poilu.

« -Tu sais quand on m'a dit ce que tu étais, j'y ai pas cru. Toi, un demi-dieu. T'es même pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans te manger le trottoir. s'esclaffe-t-il

-Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour brouiller notre odorat pendant tout ce temps. Surtout que maintenant qu'on le sait ton odeur est forte. dit Mike en se pinçant le nez, Tu sent la mort. Littéralement.

-Écoutez je sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais là j'en ai marre. Je vous promet qu'on continuera cette passionnante conversation demain, mais là je dois rentrer. »

Sans que je m'y attende Marius me bloque contre un mur, le bras sur ma gorge. Bon sang il a de la force c'est limite si je vois pas des étoiles danser devant mes yeux. Mais ma tête à cogner assez fort pour que je vois une queue de scorpion apparaître derrière lui. Ou peut être que j'ai une commotion cérébrale parce que sa tête devient semblable à celle d'un lion. Devant mes yeux Marius mais le restant aussi se transforme en bestiole mutant mi-scorpion et mi-lion avec une tête d'homme.

Marius m'a lâché depuis longtemps mais je suis tellement choqué que je n'ose pas bouger, jusqu'à ce que je me dise que ma seule chance de survivre ça serait peut être de courir. Je prend donc mes jambes à mon cou et je les sème rapidement. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce qu'un poids lourd me plaque au sol. Je me retourne sur le dos et lève les bras pour me protéger d'un quelconque coup de griffe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais pas tarder à mourir. J'entends un hurlement bestiale derrière Marius et celui-ci tourne la tête. Oh l'aubaine ! Je le pousse de toute mes forces et il perd l'équilibre mais pas assez pour que je puisse m'enfuir loin. Marius retrousse les lèvres et dévoile, non seulement une haleine à décoller du papier-peint mais aussi des dents aussi pointu que celles d'un requin. Je panique, là c'est sûr je vais y passer.

Je pense à ma famille adoptive, ma mère Gabrielle et mon père Alexander. Ma petite sœur Emma. Mais aussi à ma génitrice qui m'a abandonné à la naissance et à l'ordure qui a abandonner celle qui m'a mise au monde alors qu'elle était encore enceinte. Et je pense aussi à Mary. A ses yeux, à sa voix. J'aurais aimé la connaître mieux mais tant pis.

Un second hurlement ce fait entendre, de la même bête. Marius regarde de nouveau mais cette fois il enfonce ses griffes dans mon torse. J'entends un grognement typique des canidés et une sifflement de serpent. Ma vision commence à se brouiller tandis que je sens une liquide chaud couler le long de mon ventre. Et pour couronner le tout quelque chose me transperce le dos et je hurle de douleur. Ça brûle à un point ! Je n'entend plus rien, et coté vision c'est la même. De toute façon entre ma perte de sang et cette douleur plus rien ne peux m'empêcher de sombrer.

« -T'as pas intérêt de calancher maintenant, sinon je viens personnellement te botter le cul au champs Élysée. »

C'est la dernière chose que j'ai entendu.

* * *

Donc si vous n'avez pas compris je suis super fan de GoT, d'Emilia Clarke et de Daenerys. J'ai aussi fait un clin d'œil à Deadpool car le protagoniste s'appelle Wade aussi.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, si oui n'hésitez pas à me le dire et toute critiques constructives est la bienvenue.

Au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2-Aleyna

Le second chapitre est là. Je l'ai écrit il y a un petit moment, je voulais attendre d'avoir sortit un chapitre sur l'une des mes deux autres fiction avant de le publier mais j'ai pas résisté. Je suis faible. Pour que les choses soit un peu plus clair le dernier livre des Héros de l'Olympe se terminent au alentour de 2010-2011, je reprend la chronologie des bouquins. Les personnages sont donc plus vieux et non pas du même âge. Je m'arrête donc au _Sang de l'Olympe_ et pas au futur livre de Riordan _The Hidden Oracle_ (mais j'ai hâte de le lire). Je change aussi quelques éléments comme Percy et Annabeth qui ne sont pas au Camp Jupiter mais à la Colonie (mais j'explique le pourquoi de chacun de mes changement dans ma fiction).

* * *

Vous n'avez jamais cette impression que vos parents font tout pour vous pourrir la vie ? Moi j'ai constamment cette impression. Et aujourd'hui est une énième preuve que mes parents ont été créé pour me pourrir l'existence. J'avoue que retrouver des sang-mêlés est ce que je fais depuis un très long moment mais là, c'est pas un sang-mêlé. Ou si s'en est un il y a dû y avoir un problème dans sa conception parce qu'il n'en a pas du tout l'air.

Ah oui, petite explication de ce que veut dire sang-mêlé. C'est quand l'un de vos parent est un dieu grec, romain ou nordique. Il y a plusieurs signes qui ne trompe pas : dyslexie, hyperactivité avec déficit de l'attention (mais appelez ça HADA, c'est plus facile à retenir), voir des monstres ou se faire poursuivre par eux et avoir des rêves qui se réalise (et là c'est pas toujours pour le mieux). Si vous les avez tous c'est pas de bol pour vous, sinon votre vie est sans danger. Bravo à vous !

Moi je fais partie de ceux dont le quotidien se résume à trois mots : ne pas mourir. Mais bon j'ai l'habitude maintenant, depuis le temps. Bref. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, il se trouve que l'on m'avait informé de la présence d'un demi-dieu près de Louisville. Je l'avais rencontré durant ma troisième journée. C'est Lýkos qui l'avait détecté. C'était un jeune homme près de la vingtaine, les cheveux blond doré qui lui arrivait juste en dessous de la mâchoire, légèrement bouclés. Il est très grand, il doit être proche des deux mètres mais il est tellement fin qu'on dirait une brindille. Il a la peau halé ce qui fait ressortir ses yeux vert émeraude. Il serait plus musclé il pourrait être le portrait craché d'Apollon.

Je l'avais suivis toute la journée et je ne pouvais toujours pas savoir qui était son parent divin. Car aucun de ses deux parents mortels ne lui ressemblait. Aucun trait de ressemblance avec ses deux parents. Il doit forcément tenir de son parent divin. Peut être que c'est Apollon après tout. Je veux dire il a tout les traits du dieu de la poésie. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce que je le vois contre trois manticores le soir même. Si je n'avais pas été là il serait mort depuis longtemps. Il s'était évanoui à cause de la perte de sang.

« -T'as pas intérêt de calancher maintenant, sinon je viens personnellement te botter le cul aux Champs Élysées »

Si c'est un demi-dieu. Sinon il restera au Champ d'Asphodèle.

* * *

Je l'avais amené à la colonie des Sang-Mêlé sur l'instant. Chiron avait demandé à ce qu'il soit transféré dans l'infirmerie sous la surveillance d'un fils d'Apollon. J'avais tout raconté à Chiron sur le blessé et sur mes doutes quand à sa nature de sang-mêlé.

« -Il n'aurait pas passé les limites de la colonie si il n'en était pas un. me dit Chiron

-Je suis apparue en plein milieu de la colonie Chiron, il n'avait aucune limite à passer. Il n'est pas un sang-mêlé. Tu aurais dû le voir contre les manticores. Il n'a aucun instinct de survie, à part celui de prendre la fuite. Il ne s'est même pas battu pour sa vie.

-Il n'avait aucune arme. Et puis tu m'as dit qu'il était dyslexique et avait des signes d'HADA. Ce sont des signes qui ne trompe pas.

-Des mortels souffrent des mêmes syndromes que les sang-mêlés, ça ne fait pas d'eux des enfants de dieux pour autant. J'espère que son infirmier ne lui donnera pas de nectar.

-Que sais-tu de lui ?

-Il s'appelle Wade Hammond, il a dix-neuf ans-

-Dix-neuf ans ?! C'est impossible, comment aurait-il pu survivre tout ce temps ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas un sang-mêlé ! Combien de preuves va-t-il te falloir pour enfin le reconnaître ? Il n'a pas sa place ici.

-Mais il a clairement vu à travers la Brume.

-Certains mortels en sont capable. La mère de Percy et celle de Luke, le père d'Annabeth, Rachel. Je continue ou tu as saisis ?

-Aleyna. soupira-t-il

-Chiron ! Il bouge plus ! cria une voie derrière nous »

C'était le fils d'Apollon. Nous sommes allés dans l'infirmerie et Wade ne bougeait plus. Même pas de respiration ou de pouls. Il était extrêmement pâle. Tyler, le fils d'Apollon, nous avait dit n'avoir rien fait de plus que de refermer ses plaies et les désinfectées. Puis Wade repris des couleurs, sa respiration était calme et son pouls aussi. Tout le monde était perplexe quand à ce que venais de nous faire Wade. Chiron se tourna vers moi et me fit comprendre que ce qui venait de se passer montrait clairement que Wade avait du sang divin dans les veines.

* * *

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce qui surpris tout le monde. Personne ne pouvait se remette de tels blessures aussi vite. Chiron le briefa sur ce qu'il était supposé être et ce que le camp était, pendant ce temps moi je suis allé cherche Travis et Connor Alatir pour qu'ils fassent faire un tour du camp à Wade. Chiron avait réussi à me convaincre de rester au camp pour prendre temporairement sa place de directeur des activités de la colonie, alors que lui prendrait celle de Dionysos. Ce dernier avait vu sa peine de cent ans se terminer plus tôt que prévu, à sa plus grande joie, après le soulèvement de Cronos et Gaïa. Enfin il avait dû attendre cinq années de plus. Apparemment il ne s'était jamais aussi bien occupé des pensionnaires que durant ces cinq années.

Chiron et moi avions très peu parlé pendant le chemin jusqu'au réfectoire, juste de quelques règles que je voulais changer et des choses que je voulais instaurer. J'avais quand même pris le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer. J'étais couverte de poussière de monstre et de venin sur moi. J'avais donc mis le t-shirt orange de la colonie par dessous une veste en jean noire sans manche, avec un jean vert foncé et des bottines marron à lacets.

Chiron et moi étions toujours en désaccord quand au fait que Wade soit un demi-dieu. Pour moi il n'en avait même pas l'étoffe. Tous les demi-dieux aspirent à rendre fière leur parent divin, j'espère que son parent à lui n'as pas de grande espérance. Quand nous sommes arrivés au réfectoire tout les pensionnaires étaient assis. J'aperçus Wade avec les « Hermès », il semblait s'être intégré.

« -Cher pensionnaires j'ai une annonce à faire. Dit Chiron, Comme vous le savez Mr.D a pris sa « retraite » et ne sera donc plus le directeur de ce camp. Du moins jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Il y eu des soupirs de soulagement, des applaudissements de joie et beaucoup d'allégresse. A croire que Chiron n'aurait pas pu leur donner de meilleure nouvelle.

« -Calmez-vous, n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'un dieu. leur rappela-t-il et ça calma directement tout le monde, Je serais donc le nouveau directeur de la colonie. Et pour prendre ma place de directeur des activités j'ai fait appelle à Aleyna fille d'Hécate. »

Il se tourna vers moi. Je fis un bref signe de la main et certaines réaction me firent rire. Certains devaient penser que je serais une seconde Tantale en puissance, d'autres devaient se demander qui j'étais et Wade devait se demander pourquoi j'avais donné un faux nom. Je connaissais certains visages parmi les pensionnaires comme Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Léo ou Jason. Moi par contre je fus surprise de voir le visage de Nico. C'est dingue comme ils avaient tous changé ! En même temps ils étaient tous proches de la vingtaine maintenant.

« -Elle sera aussi votre nouvelle entraîneur à l'épée.

-Quoi ?! On avait jamais parlé de ça !

-Tu n'écoute jamais. Parles-leur. Tu n'as qu'à leur annoncer les nouvelles règles.

-Je te retiens toi, cette discussion n'est pas finie. Loin de là ! lui chuchotais-je, Comme l'a dit Chiron de nouvelles règles vont entrer en vigueur à partir de maintenant. Premièrement les tables de Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès seront rassemblés en une table unique, ça permettra à certains bungalow d'être moins tassés sur leur table. Deuxièmement les chants autour de feu de camp seront moins fréquents, à la place il y aura des pièces de théâtres ou des projections de films. »

Je vous raconte même pas les hurlements de joies qu'il y eu après que j'ai parlé de films. J'émis un sifflement tellement aiguës que tout le monde se boucha les oreilles. J'énonça ensuite les nouvelles activités comme le tournoi de fin d'année. Des sortes d'olympiade par équipe de dix, il y aura cinq épreuves différents dont le tir à l'arc, la course de char, le parcours d'obstacle, le combat à l'épée et au corps-à-corps. Ce dernier étant une nouvelle activité. Le dernier changement serait l'introduction de monstres dans le Capture-l'Etendard. Ensuite je me rassis et le repas commença, j'avais fait mon petit sacrifice pour les dieux par pure habitude. Et vu que je suis végétarienne ça ne me pose aucun problème de donner ma viande.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, quelques satyres virent me souhaiter la bienvenue. Ils semblaient craindre quelques choses puis Chiron m'informa que des enfants d'Hécate leurs avaient joué un mauvais tour. Une fois que Chiron me donna les noms ils ont tous était punis. Ça leur fera du bien de faire la vaisselle.

* * *

Le repas s'est finit rapidement et quand je quitta le réfectoire j'entendis quelqu'un dire mon nom juste à mon oreille. Bien sûr il n'y avait personne mais ma main accrocha quand même un bras. L'autre trouva la tête et retira la casquette des Yankees qu'Annabeth portait. Cette dernière fut surprise de s'être fait attraper aussi facilement. Je lui rendis sa casquette et nous somme allés retrouver les autres. J'ai dit qu'ils avaient changé, ce qui est vrai mais pour Jason, Percy ou même Annabeth et Piper le changement n'est pas flagrant. Les garçons ont pris plus de muscle, d'ailleurs Percy a dû intensifier l'entraînement pour en avoir autant que Jason. Et il y a un peu plus de maturité dans les yeux de Percy. Évidemment dès qu'il va ouvrir la bouche la maturité ira se faire voir. Annabeth et Piper avaient pris en beauté et elles avaient l'air plus adulte. Qui aurait cru qu'une fille d'Aphrodite puisse être encore plus jolie.

Les changements les plus flagrants étaient ceux de Léo et Nico. Déjà ils avaient grandis, Léo qui arrivait à peine à mes épaules est maintenant de cinq centimètres plus petit que moi, il a toujours cet aspect de lutin, même si maintenant c'est plus un elfe latino. Nico lui m'a dépassé de cinq centimètres. Comment a-t-il pu prendre vingt centimètres en si peu de temps ?! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était aux Enfers et je le dépassais largement. Si il n'y avais eu que ça, ça aurait passé mais ce n'est pas tout. L'ancien Nico est revenu, je veux dire qu'il a toujours la peau un peu pâle mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, il n'y a plus de cernes sous ses yeux et ses cheveux ont poussé pour recouvrir sa nuque. Et la seule chose de noire sur lui c'était son pantalon.

« -Mais vous mangez quoi à la colonie ?! Bon sang vous avez changés. m'exclamais-je surprise

-Je sais, je suis encore plus sexy ! Mais je suis pris. Désolé de réduire tes espoirs à zéro. Toi par contre t'as pas changé.

-T'es pas mon genre Valdez. Je suis pas trop elfe latino. dis-je en éludant la dernière remarque

-Moi aussi je suis pas le genre d'une certaine personne. dit Percy, 'Préfère les blonds apparemment.

-La ferme Jackson ! grogna Nico

-Nicola di Angelo, ton langage. dis-je en me donnant l'air le plus sérieux et le plus en colère

-P-pardon.

-Tu y a cru ? Génial. Je m'entraînais pour plus tard, je suis trop forte.

-Je te déteste. »

Je leva un sourcil, pas dupe des paroles puis il m'envoya un sourire voulant dire le contraire. Personne n'arrive à me détester. A cause de ma grand-mère paternel, une certaine Aphrodite. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est chiant d'être parfaite. Seul Piper sait quel fardeau c'est d'être TROP belle. Et ça marche sur tout le monde. Même ceux qui ne sont pas attirés par la gente féminine. D'ailleurs en pensant à ça.

« -Où est Will ? demandais-je, Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai dit une connerie ?

-Il n'est plus à la colonie. Il a eu l'occasion de pouvoir devenir médecin pour l'Olympe et il l'a prise. m'informa Nico avec amertume »

Je regarda Annabeth, et elle compris immédiatement que l'on allait en parlé plus tard. Je connais Nico depuis longtemps. Vous n'avez même pas idée depuis combien de temps je le connais et il est hors de question que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. Physiquement ou mentalement. J'ai été absente pour lui durant un petit moment et c'est là qu'il en a le plus bavé. Pas question que ça arrive de nouveau. Ensuite ils m'ont posé des questions sur Wade et je ne leur ai pas caché mon scepticisme quand à sa place dans la colonie. Une conque a résonné signifiant que les pensionnaires devaient retourner à leur activité. A peine Nico passa à coté de moi que je lui empoigna le bras et passe mon bras droit sur ses épaules.

* * *

Nous nous sommes installés dans l'arène. Habituellement elle était pleine de demi-dieux s'entraînant à l'épée mais exceptionnellement il n'y avait personne. Même pas Kitty O'Leary la chienne des Enfers de Percy. Il y avait bien ses jouets mais l'énorme dogue était absente. Je ne sais pas à quoi s'attendait Nico mais quand il me vit retirer une de mes breloques à mon bracelet il leva un sourcil. Mon bracelet est un cadeau de ma mère, il possède différentes breloques représentants un arc et une flèche, une épée longue et une courte, un glaive, un poignard et un bouclier. Mais ce ne sont pas que des accessoires, ce sont aussi mes armes. Seul l'épée longue et le glaive ne sont pas en bronze céleste. L'épée est en fer stygien et le glaive en or impérial. Donc j'avais retiré ma breloque « épée longue ». Dans un petit nuage de brume la petite breloque devint une épée d'un mètre vingt.

« -Tu veux te battre contre moi ? Avec une épée en fer stygien ? Tu te rappel de notre dernier combat ? T'as fini le cul dans la poussière. me dit Nico avec un sourire narquois

-Tu as invoqué des morts la dernière fois di Angelo, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser la victoire. dis-je en attaquant

-Hey ! Là c'est toi qui n'es pas fair-play !

-Tu croyais que j'allais la jouer franc jeu ? Je suis comme mon père. C'est pas la première fois que je te le dis. »

Nico eu un léger moment d'absence à mes paroles. Bon faut dire que mon père à sortis les mêmes mots à Jason il y a cinq ans. Et que Nico n'est pas très fan de mon père, en fait il le craint, vraiment. Enfin mes affaires de famille, ou plus généralement ma famille c'est une trop longue histoire et elle est trop compliqué. Nico et moi avons échangé quelques passes jusqu'à ce que je commence à le pousser un peu plus à la faute. Trois fois il tomba à terre avec la pointe de mon épée sous sa gorge.

« -Tu es mort trois fois durant cette session. C'est trois de trop Nicola.

-Arrête de m'appeler Nicola. On dirait ma grand-mère.

-Tu te rappel d'elle ?! Tu me l'as jamais dit. dis-je à la fois surprise et vexée car d'habitude il me dit tout

-Je me souviens d'un Noël avec elle, on était au Vatican. Elle nous avait fait bénir par le Pape. Avec le recul je me dis que c'est légèrement ironique l'enfant d'un dieu « païen » béni par le chef d'une religion monothéiste.

-Je suis baptisée moi aussi.

-Tu l'aime vraiment pas Wade, hein ?

-C'est pas que je l'aime pas, c'est juste que...

-Tu n'as pas confiance en lui. Tu sait ce qu'il peut t'arriver si tu continues dans cette voie.

-T'es mon ami ou ma conscience ? »

Il ne m'as pas répondu, apparemment il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec le terme « ami », surtout quand c'est pour le désigner. J'ai remis mon épée à sa place signifiant clairement à Nico que le combat était fini. Sauf qu'il en décida autrement. Il me faucha les pieds avec le plat de sa lame et j'ai atterris lourdement sur le dos. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de moi la lame de son épée sur ma gorge et... il n'a rien dit. Je sentais qu'il voulait me sortir une vanne ou une réplique cinglante mais rien n'est sorti de sa bouche. Il m'aida à me relever et bafouilla des excuses puis il est parti en toute hâte de l'arène.

Une serviette et une bouteille d'eau sont apparus devant moi. Enfin c'est Wade qui les tenait. Je le remercia froidement ce qui le troubla. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, depuis le début je lui casse du sucre sur le dos alors que je le connais à peine. Je le juge d'après un moment de faiblesse où il n'avait rien pour le protéger. Mais si vous aviez vécu ce que j'ai vécu, croyez moi, vous non plus vous ne seriez pas très apte à faire confiance à un inconnu. La seule raison qui m'a poussé à l'amener ici c'est parce qu'il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait être soigné, même en étant mortel. Les enfants d'Apollon font des merveilles sur tout le monde, animaux compris.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui ai-je demandé abruptement

-Chiron m'as dit que si j'avais des questions c'était à toi que je devais m'adresser.

-Ouais, et alors ? Viens en au faits.

-J'aimerais pouvoir contacter ma famille. Leur dire que je vais bien. Ils doivent s'inquiéter. Connaissant ma mère elle a déjà prévenu la police et les pompiers.

-Oh. »

J'avoue que je me suis sentis honteuse. C'est vrai qu'il avait une famille. Une famille qui l'adorait en plus. Je lui dis de me suivre jusqu'à la Grand Maison. Là-bas nous discuterions avec Chiron sur sa famille. Car lui aussi à des choses à nous dire.

* * *

Oui Nico s'appelle Nicola (oui sans "s" ça existe j'ai regardé) dans ma fiction. C'est juste que dans mon cerveau Nico c'est son surnom, comme les gens qui n'aime pas leur prénom et préfère être appelé par un surnom qui fait prénom (oui je vais loin). Le prénom veut dire "Victoire du peuple" en grec alors je trouve ça beau. Je sais aussi que Léo est plus grand que ce qu'il parait mais la taille que je lui donne est en fait la taille qu'il a dans les bouquins. Et je sais que je suis vraiment horrible de détruire le bonheur de Nico mais j'aime faire du mal aux personnages.

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3-Wade

J'ai mit du temps sortir ce chapitre car j'ai fait beaucoup de modification, et que je voulais finir de (re)lire les _Héros de l'Olympe_ pour être sûre d'une minuscule détails: les sphères d'Archimède. Je voulais être sûre que Léo les ai toujours en sa possession et je m'en rappelais pas.

J'ai déjà des idées de scénarios possible, de couples possible (avec un qui est sûr, et je parle pas de Percabeth) et de fin possible. Donc tous ça tourne dans ma tête et je dois dire que c'est la première fois que j'ai le début mais pas la fin. Je suis plutôt habituée à ne pas avoir le milieu.

Je tiens aussi à remercier Blues-dreams qui me suit, j'espère que ce que tu lira sera à la hauteurs de tes attentes (en tout cas je fais tout pour).

Enjoy your Reading.

* * *

C'est officiel Mary ou Aleyna -peu importe- me déteste. J'ai beau être gentil, elle a l'air de réfléchir à la manière la plus rapide de me tuer. Et de ce que j'ai appris elle pense que j'ai pas ma place ici. Sympa. Au moins elle ne m'as dit d'aller me faire voir quand je lui ai demandé comment contacter ma famille. Elle m'a amené à la Grande Maison où le directeur de la colonie -le célèbre centaure Chiron- et elle vivent, pour que je puisse envoyer un e-mail à mes parents. Une fois devant l'écran de l'ordinateur j'ai été comme paralysé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien leur dire ? Un truc pas trop gros que la police ne s'en mêle pas mais pas trop light pour que mes parents ne viennent pas. Puis ça m'es venu tout seul. Je leur ai dit que j'étais parti faire un road-trip, que j'avais besoin de partir, de voir du pays. Je leur dit de ne pas s'inquiéter car j'ai de l'argent de coté malgré le fait de me faire racketter. Et je me suis aussi excusé pour être partis sans prévenir, mais je sais qu'il y aura au moins Ty' de mon coté. Quand il est entré dans l'armée c'était sur un coup de tête comme celui-la. Sauf que moi j'ai pas choisis d'être demi-dieu, et secrètement j'espère que c'est pas le cas.

Une fois mon mail fini Aleyna m'accompagna dans le salon. Ça avait l'air d'un salon tout à fais normal sauf que l'habituel tête de cerf au-dessus de la cheminé, ici c'était un léopard et il était vivant. Il a même un nom le bestiaux : Seymour. Un cadeau de Dionysos m'a informé Aleyna. Chiron arriva mais il n'étais pas sous sa forme « chevaline » mais dans un fauteuil roulant.

« -Comment vous faites pour caser votre arrière-train là-dedans ?! Sans vouloir être blessant. m'empressais-je d'ajouter

-C'est un fauteuil magique. répondit-il simplement, Est-ce que tout ce passe bien ? Pas de problème avec les Hermès ?

-Ouais impec'. Est-ce que Hermès est mon père ?

-Peut être. Il est le dieu des voyageurs donc tous héros, enfin les demi-dieux n'ayant pas encore était reconnu vont chez les Hermès. Mais ton parent divin ne devrais pas tardé à le faire. dit Aleyna, D'ailleurs c'est qui ton parent mortel ? Ton père ou ta mère ?

-Je sais pas. J'ai été adopté. Aleyna jura en grec, Mais mon adoption n'étais pas une adoption fermé. Le nom de ma mère biologique est mentionné.

-Donc ta mère est sans doute mortelle. Ne reste plus qu'à faire la liste des dieux qui pourrait avoir un lien avec toi. dit Chiron d'un ton optimiste, Je vais me concentrer là-dessus. Aleyna pourrais-tu...

-Non. Il est un demi-dieu de dix-neuf ans qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller seul ! En plus j'ai pas que ça à faire. Je dois préparer le Capture-l'Etendard et j'ai un cours à donner. »

Elle quitta le salon presque en courant mais au lieu de se diriger vers le colisée elle alla vers le bungalow d'Athéna. Au fond de moi j'espérai être le fils d'Athéna. Sinon j'aimerais bien que ça soit Apollon ou Poséidon, je m'entend plutôt bien avec les chevaux. Je reporta mon attention sur Chiron, lequel s'excusa de l'attitude d'Aleyna. Il m'autorisa à partir.

* * *

Je vagabonda un peu dans le camp, n'ayant pas encore « d'emploi du temps » stable je pouvais m'incruster dans un cour quand bon me semblait. J'avais essayé un cours de maniement de la lance, mais ça a failli coûter une épaule à une fille de Déméter. Un fils d'Athéna m'appris à manier l'épée avec un modèle en bois. Je me débrouillais pas trop mal mais j'étais loin du niveau de mon adversaire. Le tir à l'arc fut nettement mieux. Je mettais une fois sur deux dans le milieu, je m'en sortais bien. _S'il te plaît Apollon soit mon père!_ Je décocha une nouvelle flèche mais on me bouscula. Sans le vouloir je lâcha ma flèche et elle alla se planter dans un arbre à deux centimètres du visage de quelqu'un. C'était un homme dans la vingtaine, le cheveux brun et les yeux verts océans. Il tenait par la main un jeune femme blonde aux yeux orageux, sans aucun doute sa petite-amie. Ils n'étaient pas seul, c'était le même groupe de personne que j'avais vu parler avec Aleyna plutôt dans l'après-midi.

« -Désolé ! J'ai pas fais exprès on m'a bousculé et...

-C'est bon, stress pas. J'ai rien alors l'affaire est close. Tu es Wade c'est ça ? j'acquiesça, Moi c'est Percy. Je te présente Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Léo et Calypso.

-Calypso ? Comme dans l'Odyssée ?! elle hocha la tête, J'imaginais quelqu'un de plus vieux.

-On me le dis souvent. ria-t-elle

-Qui est votre parent divin ? demandais-je

-Moi c'est Poséidon. Annabeth c'est Athéna. Pip's c'est Aphrodite. Jason c'est Jupiter et Léo c'est Héphaïstos.

-Tu veux pas plutôt dire Zeus ?

-Non, mon père est Jupiter. La forme romaine de Zeus.

-Parce qu'il y a aussi des dieux romains ?! Je suis pas sortis de l'auberge. Et il est cool... comme père ?

-Ton père est divin n'est-ce pas ? demanda Annabeth, Ne t'en fais pas Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès ne peuvent pas être ton parent divin. Vu ton âge. »

Elle m'expliqua le Pacte des Trois Grands passé dans les années 40, après la seconde guerre mondial. Même si Percy et Thalia -la sœur de Jason partis chez les chasseresse- ont vu le jour alors que le Pacte était encore en vigueur. Elle m'expliqua alors les différences entre les romains et les grecs, ainsi que l'existence d'un autre camp en Californie. Avant les deux camps étaient séparés mais après une guerre contre Gaïa les deux camps avaient fait la paix et maintenant ils pouvaient aller d'un camp à l'autre sans problème. D'ailleurs le Capture-l'Etendard de ce soir se ferait contre des sang-mêlés venu du camp Jupiter avec leur deux Préteurs, des amis à eux apparemment.

« -Dites vous la connaissez bien Aleyna ? demandais-je curieux

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle fait l'effet d'être froide et méchante mais quand on l'a connaît bien, elle est super. me dit Piper et j'eus très envie de la croire

-Lequel d'être vous la connaît le mieux ? »

Ils se regardèrent et eurent tous le même sourire.

« -Nico ! dirent-ils en cœur

-C'est qui ?

-Le fils d'Hadès. Tu auras peut être l'occasion de le voir. Il se balade toujours avec son épée en fer stygien. C'est le seul à en avoir une comme ça. me dit Percy, D'ailleurs on t'a donné une arme ? Il est a toi l'arc ?

-Non on me l'a prêté.

-Je devrais peut être l'amené à la forge ou bien je peux t'en fabriqué un. C'est comme tu veux. dit Léo, Ah non mince, je suis pris ! J'avais oublié que je comptais travailler sur les travaux d'Archimède avec Annabeth. »

Percy envoya un coup d'œil surpris à sa petite-amie, apparemment il n'était pas au courant. Il fit semblant d'être vexer et il m'emmena vers un cabanon près du bungalow d'Athéna. Non sans avoir embrassé Annabeth avant. Si j'avais pu être le fils d'un des Trois Grands, ça m'aurait plu d'avoir Percy comme frère. Il me parla de son frère Tyson, de sa mère Sally et son beau-père Paul. Il me dit aussi qu'il avait une petite sœur mais elle était mortelle étant donné qu'elle était la fille de Sally et Paul. Je lui parla moi même d'Emma, de sa passion pour l'histoire et sa manière de relooker mes figurines de super-héros.

* * *

Le cabanon n'était pas très grand mais bourré d'armes en tout genre. Percy m'informa que si je voulais l'arme que je prendrais ici serait à moi pour la fin de ma vie ou bien je pourrais la remettre si je me faisais faire une autre arme à la forge des Héphaïstos. Il y avait vraiment de tout : poignard, épée, arc et même des armes à feu. J'essaya un arc et la corde se cassa, elle me gifla le visage et m'ouvrit la lèvre. Ça eu au moins le mérite de faire rire Percy. J'attrapa un second arc et testa la corde plus doucement, elle semblait en bonne état. Par curiosité je regarda aussi les épées et en trouva une. Enfin je me coupa sur l'une d'elle. Elle était aussi longue que mon bras, un peu près 70-75 centimètres. La lame était d'un éclat peu commun : violet aussi foncé que les yeux d'Aleyna. La poignet était recouverte de cuir noir et la garde était marqué en grec : « Psychés sýron » ou « Arracheuse d'âmes » en traduction. Ce qui m'étonna peu, on m'avait dit que je pouvait lire le grec. D'ailleurs quand on me l'avait dit je n'avait pas été plus choqué que ça, je le savait déjà. A force de voir les écritures grec sur des statuts ou des stèles du musée où je travaillais, j'avais fini par comprendre que le grec me venait naturellement.

« -J'ai jamais vu d'épée comme celle-ci à la colonie. C'est même la première fois que je la remarque dans le cabanon. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'y était pas avant. dit Percy à la fois suspicieux et curieux

-Ça dérange si je la prend ?

-Tu veux la prendre ?! Ok. Fait comme tu veux vieux. Donc tu prend l'arc et l'épée. Je le signalerais à Annabeth. Faudrait pas que les Athéna pensent qu'il y a un voleur. Quoi que, les Hermès sont des voleurs. Sans vouloir te vexer mais c'est quand même le dieu des voleurs.

-Je suis pas vexé, t'inquiète. Elle a vraiment une larme pas commune cette épée.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Faut que je lui demande. Suis-moi.

-Faut que tu demande quoi à qui ? »

Il n'a pas répondu. Mais il a pressé le pas vers un autre bungalow. Celui-la était fait de pierre sombre, de l'obsidienne peut être, avec des torches sur tout le tour brûlant d'un feu vert. Une crâne était juste au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Ça donne vachement envie d'entrée ! Percy toqua à la porte, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. C'est à la quatrième fois qu'on lui ouvrit. C'était un garçon au cheveux noir en bataille, aux yeux marron et au teint pâle. Ce qui contrastait fort avec le teint halé et les yeux clairs de Percy. Il était plus petit que moi mais en même temps tout le monde est plus petit que moi. Il devait à peine sortir de la douche parce qu'il avait les cheveux mouillés, son tee-shirt était à l'envers et qu'on pouvait voir une traînée d'eau le suivre.

Il me lança un rapide coup d'œil et j'eus l'impression que ma fin était proche. On ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'années de différence mais quelque chose dans son regard était ancien, comme si il n'était pas de cette époque. Un peu comme les yeux d'Aleyna, sauf que ses yeux à elle te disent d'aller crever et que t'as presque envie de le faire. Rien que pour lui faire plaisir. Puis il sembla enfin remarquer Percy. Et son attitude changea radicalement. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et évita tout contact visuel avec lui. Comme si il craignait que Percy ne le foudroie du regard à la manière Méduse, mais en même temps il y avait de la gêne et j'ai même cru le voir rougir.

« -Nico je te présente Wade. Wade, Nico di Angelo, fils d'Hadès.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi. me dit Nico

- _Je_ t'ai parlé de lui. rectifia une voix à l'intérieur

-Aleyna ?! fut surpris Percy, Bon sang mais vous faites quoi tout les deux ?!

-On discute Jackson. Contrairement à toi, Nico n'as personne pour entendre certaines choses. Alors arrête les scénars' qui se forment dans ta tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Nico qui avait viré au rouge tomate durant l'échange, clairement la situation le rendait nerveux

-J'ai jamais vu cette épée avant, tu la connais ? Elle a une inscription sur la garde. dit Percy en lui donnant mon épée

-Par Hadès ! T'as trouvé ça où ?! »

Nico ne toucha pas à l'épée à proprement parlé, il pris un drap et se mit à l'examiner. Je lui raconta que je l'avais trouvé dans le cabanon et que je m'étais coupé avec. A ma plus grande surprise Aleyna, qui se trouvait sur l'un des lit les plus éloignés accourus vers moi et me demanda à voir ma coupure. Bizarrement elle avait disparu. Nico et elle se regardèrent avec de la crainte dans le regard. _Je reviens_ fut la seule chose que Nico trouva à dire. Aleyna pris l'épée enroulé dans le drap et me demanda de la suivre jusqu'à la grande maison. Elle congédia Percy et celui-ci eu le regard qui se voila, comme si on le possédait mais il obéit.

Soudainement l'air devint terriblement froid. Des nuages noirs obscurcirent le ciel et de la brume noire se souleva de terre. Aleyna tourna la tête vers Nico, qui venait tout juste de sortir, et celui-ci leva les bras l'air de dire « C'est pas moi ». Toute la brume se réunit en un seul endroit et commença à former une silhouette _Faites que ça ne soit pas Hécate_ psalmodia Aleyna. C'est vrai que Travis m'avait dit qu'Hécate était la déesse de la Brume, un voile magique qui normalise ce qui ne l'est pas. Et c'est aussi la mère d'Aleyna. Mais la silhouette était bien trop baraqué et grande pour être la titanide Hécate. L'homme ou plutôt l'ange en face nous devait bien faire les deux mètres, il avait un teint de bois teck, des ailes noirs et des yeux dorée. Yeux qui me fixaient.

J'ai eu envie de courir me cacher en hurlant « maman » mais mes jambes ont refusé. _Soit un homme et pisses-toi dessus à la place !_ Auraient pu-t-elle dire. L'ange marcha calmement jusqu'à Aleyna, Nico et moi. Il fit un signe de respect à Aleyna, une sorte de courbette à Nico et moi il m'a souris. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son sourire, un truc familier mais j'arrivais pas à savoir où j'avais vu ça.

« -Je suis Thanatos, dieu de la mort, Faucheur d'âmes et lieutenant d'Hadès.

-Ça explique la courbette envers Nico. dis-je pour moi-même

-Thanatos que faites vous ici ? Vous ne venez pas pour Hazel quand même ?! demanda Nico avec une crainte non dissimulé dans la voix

-Non ta sœur a encore des belles années devant elle. Je suis venu pour Wade. Où est mon épée ?

-Vous allez me tuer ?!

-En saignant sur mon épée tu m'as permis de te localiser. Sais-tu que cette épée est l'équivalent de la faux que j'utilise pour faucher les âmes des morts ? Une fois que l'on se blesse avec la lame ton âme est absorbé à l'intérieur.

-Alors pourquoi... ?

-Pourquoi tu a survécu ? C'est simple...

-Oh non, je refuse de croire ça ! murmura Aleyna terriblement choquée

-...tu es mon fils. »

* * *

J'ai dû m'évanouir car quand je me réveilla je n'étais plus au milieu des bungalow mais à l'infirmerie avec le visage souriant d'une fille d'Apollon au-dessus de moi. Je me leva sans peine et à l'autre bout de la pièce Aleyna et Nico discutaient avec une jeune femme au teint aussi caramel que ses cheveux et aux yeux dorée. Le trio du remarquer que j'étais réveillé car ils virent me voir.

« -Wade voici Hazel Levesque, fille de Pluton et ma petite sœur.

-Enchanté. elle avait tendu la main mais elle se ravisa, Tu vas mieux ?

-Je suis tomber dans les pommes ?

-On aurait dit une poupée de chiffon. m'informa Aleyna, Ça fait toujours un choc d'apprendre qui est son parent divin mais c'est la première fois qu'un demi-dieu s'évanouit.

-Mon père est la Grande Faucheuse grecque ! Tu réagirais comment si ton père ou ta mère était un danger pour tout le monde ? Qu'il ou elle était craint sans raison ? le regard d'Aleyna se voila et je compris que j'avais frappé là où j'aurais pas dû, Désolé, c'est juste que c'est pas ce que j'espérais.

-On a jamais ce qu'on espère. J'aurais aimé que ma mère soit Niké et mon p... Laisse tomber. On a jamais ce qu'on veut. elle partit sans excuser, Nico la rattrapa de justesse

-Ils sont ensemble ? demandais-je à Hazel

-Non. Aleyna est juste très protectrice envers Nico, elle agit comme si elle le connaissait depuis tout petit et lui... Écoute Wade, on ne se connaît pas mais vu que mon frère est partit je suis obligé de t'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. C'est trop grave pour que je te laisse dans l'ignorance.

-Je vais mourir ?

-Non. Pendant que tu te remettais de tes émotions...

-Très jolie euphémisme.

-Merci. Donc pendant ce temps-là Thanatos nous a dit que ta mère était une sang-mêlé. Comme toi. Il n'a pas dit qui était ton grand-parent divin mais il se trouve que tu es trop puissant. C'est courant chez des demi-dieux qui ont plusieurs dieux dans leur famille, mon petite-ami est comme toi.

-Tu peux en venir au fait, s'il te plaît.

-Tu es trop puissant. Et c'est le problème. Alors Thanatos a été obligé de te « maudire ». Il ne l'a pas fait de gaîté de cœur, crois-moi. Mais à partir de maintenant ton toucher est irrémédiablement mortel. Tu ne peux plus rien toucher sans faire mourir la chose vivante que tu touches. Animal, végétal ou humain.

-...

-Wade ?

-Tu peux partir s'il te plaît. »

Hazel partit sans insister. Elle n'essaya même pas de me remonter le moral et je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Dire que j'avais cru que le jour où je me suis fait attaquer par les manticores était le pire de ma vie. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est en haut de la liste. Se faire maudire par son propre père. En plus parce que celui-ci à eu la bêtise de tomber amoureux d'une sang-mêlée qui devait être assez puissante à la base. Il a le plaisir et moi la punition. C'est injuste. Je le détestais déjà avant parce qu'il avait laissé tomber ma mère, mais maintenant je le hais. Et ma mère ! J'espère ne jamais la connaître, à cause d'elle je ne peux pas avoir un seul contact physique. C'est comme être Malicia mais sans la popularité. Elle devait le savoir, ma mère, que l'homme dont elle est tombé amoureuse était un dieu. Alors pourquoi elle m'a fait ça ?! J'étais déjà pas gâter par la nature avant dorénavant c'est pire. Merci maman ! Merci papa !

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Donc Wade est le fils de Thanatos parce qu'il fait partit de mes dieux grecques préférés (avec Hécate, Athéna, Artémis, Éros...). Un petit détail est directement pris du livre (pas encore parut) de la saga des _Travaux d'Apollon_. Ceux qui vont sur Wiki Riordan savent sans doute de quoi il s'agit ou si vous êtes juste aussi impatient que moi vous le savez. Je vais peut être faire des allusions à cette série et à celle des _Chroniques de Kane_ (parce que Anubis !). Je sais que j'ai dit que je m'arrêtais au dernier des _Héros de l'Olympe_ mais je ne prend juste pas en considération les événement de cette nouvelle série.

L'action ne devrais pas tarder à arriver avec l'apparition des dieux nordiques, de Reyna (perso féminin préféré, obligée de la mettre dans la fic') et du père d'Aleyna. Et peut être de Will Solace. J'aime torturer les personnages.

Au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 4-Aleyna

Il y a eu un long moment entre ce chapitre et le précédent, je n'ai pas d'excuse seulement d'avoir eu une flemme incroyable. Bah oui ça arrive de ne pas avoir envie d'écrire ou que rien ne vienne.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai pas grand chose d'autre à dire seulement que je l'ai écrit assez rapidement et que ne vous attendez pas trop à avoir quelque chose de régulier, j'ai d'autre fanfiction (en plus des trois sur ce site) et je bosse sur celles-ci aussi. J'essaye d'être la plus organisée possible et je m'en sort pas mal (bon à part quand je me met à lire ou à regarder des séries).

* * *

« -Comment il l'a pris, la petite malédiction de son père ? demandais-je à Hazel

-Il veut être seul. Ce que je peux comprendre.

-Et moi qui croyais avoir la vie la plus pourrie, il me bat.

-Aleyna, c'est pas un concours. Même si tu est déjà haut dans le classement.

-Merci Nico. Hazel tu as prévenu Reyna et Frank de la situation.

-Oui et ils sont prêt à annuler leur visite pour que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur Wade.

-Bon, bah, y a plus qu'à aller voir Chiron. dis-je »

Hazel nous laissa en chemin pour retrouver les demi-dieux du camp Jupiter et, accessoirement, son petit copain Frank. Durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Maison je repensa à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Nico deux jours plutôt. Juste avant que Wade découvre sa parenté. J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop été à l'aise mais il avait eu besoin de moi, il se tourne toujours vers moi quand il a besoin de parler de chose qu'il le touche de près. Enfin j'ai vite donner ma place à Will dès qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est l'une des raisons qui vont faire regretter à Will ET Apollon d'avoir bousillé le bonheur de Nico.

* * *

Chiron n'avait pas annulé le Capture-l'Etendard avec les romains, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde s'inquiète pour rien. C'est pourquoi personne ne fut prévenu, à part ceux déjà au courant. Pas besoin de faire de liste, c'est toujours les mêmes.

En tant que directrice des activités du camp j'avais du laisser Nico pour retrouver Reyna et organiser le Capture-l'Etendard mais franchement, le cœur n'y était pas. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir été aussi méprisante envers Wade. Surtout vu ce qu'il va devoir affronter à partir de maintenant. Ça me rappela la fois où j'avais appris la vérité sur mes parents, comme Wade on avait été adoptés. Trouvés par un couple sans enfant à la porte de leur demeure. Dieux que-

« -Aleyna ! m'interpella Reyna

-Hein ?

-C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle. Tu pense à quoi ?

-Rien, rien. répondis-je distraitement

-C'est Nico, n'est-ce pas.

-Ouais, t'as tout compris. mentis-je

-Tu le materne trop. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui mais laisse-le respirer un peu. C'est limite si...

-Reyna. Tu glisses sur une pente dangereuse, je te conseille de te taire. »

Reyna est difficilement impressionnée, ou même effrayée, mais la politesse et le ton sec que j'employa lui firent vite comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à continuer. De plus je sais que des fois je peux me montrer effrayante, j'essaye de ne pas trop en jouer mais dans certains cas – comme celui-ci – c'est très utile. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas insisté sur le sujet, mon esprit s'égara et des larmes piquèrent mes yeux. Je m'excusa auprès de Reyna et m'isola dans la forêt.

J'ai toujours aimé la nature, c'est peut être pour ça que je l'ai suivi. Toujours plongée dans mes pensées je ne vis pas que la souche sur laquelle j'étais assise se mit à mourir et que le sol de la forêt devint de pierre. C'est quand je vis de la fumée noire à mes pieds que je releva la tête. Devant moi une silhouette fine apparu. D'abord flou puis la fumée pris enfin forme « humaine » : des cheveux blonds, une robe violette foncée et une belette pétomane. Pas de doute, c'est ma mère. Je me suis toujours demandé – avant de réellement savoir le pourquoi du comment – comment j'avais bien pu avoir les cheveux aussi foncés alors qu'elle est blonde. Je me disais que peut être les gènes de mon père avaient eu le dessus. Maintenant je sais et j'ai pas trop aimé la réponse.

* * *

Gale lâcha une rafale force huit en guise de bonjour et ma mère... bah elle resta fidèle à elle-même : stoïque, sûre de toujours bien faire pour moi. Je regarda autour de moi et fut surprise de voir que nous étions dans une partie des Enfers que j'ai rarement visité : le territoire infernal de ma mère. Car pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ma mère à un certain contrôle sur les Enfers pas aussi puissant que Hadès mais elle est quand même la déesse de la nécromancie, c'est une des raisons qui font que je peux faire des vols d'ombres.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'on fou en Enfer ?

-Aleyna soit polie. Tu sais que je n'aime pas trop le monde d'en-haut, du moins pas en pleine journée. Et puis je voulais te parler. Ton père et moi sommes inquiet pour toi.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Je vais bien, et depuis quand toi et « Daddy chéri » vous vous parlez ?

-Pas besoin de se parler. Je sais quel jour nous sommes. Lui et moi savons très bien qu'aujourd'hui est un jour assez...

-La ferme. soufflais-je

-Douleur pour toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule, encore une fois. Je sais que sa mort t'as...

-LA FERME ! »

Un épais nuage noir se forma autour de moi et frappa instantanément ma mère. La puissance était telle que ma mère se retrouva à genoux. Une main sur mon épaule me ramena à la réalité. Derrière moi se trouvait Hadès et Thanatos. Je tenta tant bien que mal de me reprendre mais la tâche était trop dure.

« -C'est bon Hadès je peux m'en sortir seule.

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis là. C'est pour Aleyna. Il y a peu de gens qui s'occupe de mon fils comme il le mérite et je ne veux pas que l'une d'elle se blesse.

-Je sais m'occuper de ma fille, Hadès.

-A l'évidence, tu ne sais pas maman. Si tu savais, tu n'aurais certainement pas continuer de parler de Lui. Si il y a bien une chose que papa fait mieux que toi, c'est d'éviter Le sujet qui fâche.

-Dès qu'elle a vu « le jour » je te l'ai dit, tu aurais dû me la confier Hécate. Elle aurait eu un destin moi tragique. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je vais ramener Aleyna à la colonie. Je sens qu'elle y sera très utile. dit Thanatos

-On en reparlera Aleyna. Ne garde pas ça pour toi, parles-en à quelqu'un.

-T'es mal placé pour me donner des conseils. Pas besoin de te rappeler la bataille de Manhattan, mes poignets s'en souviennent bien ! »

* * *

Thanatos n'est pas du style bavard. Encore moins quand il s'agit de son fils. Le chemin de retour ne se fit malheureusement pas en vol d'ombre mais à pieds. Alors je vous raconte pas la trotte que j'ai dû faire du « palais » de ma mère à celui d'Hadès, puis ensuite jusqu'à la surface pour enfin faire un vol d'ombre jusqu'à la colonie. Je sais ce que vous vous demander : pourquoi ne pas avoir fait un vol d'ombre directement ? Parce que j'ai un fort esprit de contradiction et que je pensais pouvoir soutirer à Thanatos le nom du grand-parent divin de Wade. Il me lâcha une fois que je fut en face de Charon et ensuite je rentra tranquillement à la colonie.

Enfin tranquillement, c'est une question de point de vue. J'avais dû être absente depuis deux heures environ car la colonie était en pleine ébullition, prête pour le Capture-l'Etendard. Je ne pris pas la peine de me changer et alla directement voir Chiron. Le seul désavantage à être Directrice des Activités c'est que je ne peux plus participer à ce genre d'événement, alors que c'est ce que je préfère. Pour plus de facilité je grimpa sur le dos d'un pégase avec Fídi autour de ma taille et Kounávi sur mes épaules. Lýkos, elle se chargeait de surveiller les limites imposées pour le jeux. Si un demi-dieu en sortait elle devait le pousser jusqu'aux nymphes qui devaient me prévenir. Une nouvelle règle que j'avais imposé, histoire d'éviter la triche.

« -Bon, pas besoin de vous expliquer les règles Chiron vient de le faire. Vu que nos amis romains ont choisis leurs préteurs comme leader, c'est Chiron et moi qui choisirons vos leader. expliquais-je, Et pour ceux qui pense que les « Hécate » vont être favorisés, je vous emmerde.

-Aleyna ! me disputa Chiron

-Quoi ?! Chiron a choisi Annabeth comme leader. Ce qui est un choix logique et pertinent. Quand à moi j'ai choisis Nico. Parce que beaucoup sous-estime grandement son potentiel de leader. Que le Capture-l'Etendard commence ! »

Nico me regarda bouche bée, mais l'instant suivant Annabeth le pris par le bras et les deux groupes se divisèrent chacun d'un coté de la forêt. Dans quelques minutes toutes la colonie verrais qu'il n'y pas que Jason et Percy qui peuvent faire des plans de batailles à vous mettre sur le cul. Quoique Percy ne sait pas le faire, il a juste une idée qui fini par mal se terminer et c'est Annabeth qui arrange tout.

Une voix enjouée nous souhaita le bonsoir. Je me tourna vers la voix et fut heureuse de voir notre oracle : Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Je l'appelle Red, parce que c'est exactement ce que donne ses initiales et que c'est la couleur de ses cheveux. En contre-partie elle a le droit de m'appeler Lena. Pas que ça me dérange, je préfère qu'on m'appelle ainsi mais tout le monde semble penser que je vais en tuer un si jamais ils osent. Rachel s'assit sur une souche d'arbre attendant patiemment que quelque chose se passe.

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Lýkos hurla pour prévenir d'un combat entre deux leaders et secrètement j'espérais qu'il s'agisse d'Annabeth et Reyna. Juste pour voir comment la fille de Bellone s'en sortirait contre celle d'Athéna. Je fit monter Red sur mon pégase et nous filèrent sur le terrain. La forêt défila rapidement et j'ai eu un mal de chien à trouver le combat. A ma plus grande joie Reyna et Annabeth offraient un combat magnifique. Acharnées et pourtant disciplinées dans leur technique. Cherchant la moindre faille dans les bottes de l'autre, comme une partie d'échec mais en plus risqué.

Red me demanda de descendre un peu plus, et je fis atterrir mon pégase en plein dans la forêt, juste à coté de Chiron. Les pensionnaires étaient tellement obnubilés par le combat que plusieurs ne virent pas que le camp Jupiter venait de se faire prendre son drapeau par Nico. Ce dernier ne pris même pas la peine de courir, il traversa lentement le terrain et ce n'est que lorsque qu'Annabeth baissa son arme que tout le monde s'interrogea. Nico siffla, les pensionnaires se retournèrent et le fils d'Hadès leva haut le drapeau du camp Jupiter. Toute la colonie se mit à applaudir et je vis même un sourire pointer sur le visage de Reyna.

« -Bien joué fille d'Athéna. Un plan digne de ta mère. Félicita Reyna à Annabeth

-Ce n'est pas mon plan, mais celui de Nico. Il s'est dit que tu aurait trop envie de te mesurer à moi, et que Frank n'oserait pas se battre contre lui.

-Tu as servie de diversion.

-Pour une fois, oui. ria Annabeth, Et personne n'a utilisé ses pouvoirs. »

Je vis Wade tout essoufflé regardant tout le monde comme si on été tous fou à lier. Je mis pied à terre et donna « les rênes » à Rachel pour pouvoir aller voir Wade.

« -Alors tu en penses quoi de ce jeux ?

-Tu appelles ça un jeu ?! Le but c'est de mutiler ou quoi ?

-Non c'est de prendre le drapeau...

-Je sais ! On m'a expliqué. dit-il sèchement

-Je te conseille de te calmer ! Je n'y suis pour rien si ton père est Thanatos et que tu ne peux plus toucher personne, mais ne fait pas l'erreur de croire que tu es le seul ici qui soit maudit. »

De nouveau cris d'allégresse résonnèrent autour de nous et je vis Nico et Annabeth être porté sur les épaules de fils d'Arès. Ou de fille. Avec Arès on sait jamais si c'est des garçons ou des filles. Rachel arriva vers nous, descendis et me laissa le pégase s'envoler. Je lui fit les présentations avec Wade et quelque chose que j'aurais aimé ne pas voir s'alluma dans les yeux de Rachel. Ou plutôt c'est ses yeux qui virèrent au vert fluo, avec la brume qui va avec. Génial, une nouvelle prophétie. Rien de mieux pour plomber l'ambiance. Et tout s'en rendit compte.

« _De la Mort, de l'Océan et de la Famine viendra la trahison,_

 _Celle que tu renie une seconde fois donnera sa vie,_

 _Pour que ce qui te fait défaut ne devienne pas ta prison ,_

 _Tu devra prendre une décision contre ceux qui nous ont trahis._ »

Les yeux de Rachel reprirent leur couleur normal et la brume se dissipa.

« -J'ai dit quoi cette fois ? demanda Rachel

-Je crois que tu viens de nous refaire une grande Prophétie. l'informais-je

-Fallait s'y attendre. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ça pouvait pas durer. dit Percy

-Percy a raison, depuis Apollon il ne s'est plus rien passé. Ce qui est louche. Plus de quêtes, plus d'attaques. Ça nous pendait au nez.

-Très encourageant Annabeth. dis-je »

* * *

Les festivités liées au Capture-l'Etendard ne furent pas annulées mais certains d'entre nous n'y participèrent pas. Il y avait évidement Wade, vu que la prophétie lui était directement destiné. Nico, Percy et Hazel parce que deux d'entre sont les enfants du dieux de la Mort et l'autre du dieu de la mer. Il y avait aussi les conseillers en chef de chaque bungalow, Reyna et Frank, et pour finir il y avait moi. Pour une fois nous n'avions aucun point de départ. C'est vrai qui pouvait être « l'Océan », « la Mort » et « la Famine » ? Qui était celle que Wade avait déjà renié ? Qui sont ceux qui nous ont trahis ? Des questions sans réponses.

« -Une chose est sûre : il ne trouvera aucune réponses à la Colonie. Il vaut mieux qu'il aille voir les moires mais ça pourrait être dangereux et qui sait où elles peuvent être. proposa Percy, En tout cas Nico ou Hazel ainsi que moi devrions être du voyage. C'est clairement ce que dit la prophétie.

-Et si on contraire nous sommes les trois à éviter. C'est vrai peut être que sous un maléfice quelconque nous pourrions trahir Wade. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre le risque Percy.

-Hazel a raison. C'est une mauvaise idée. objecta Annabeth

-Alors qui va y aller ? demanda Léo

-Toi. Wade aura besoin d'un fils d'Héphaïstos, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisse réparer. dis-je

-Je viendrais avec eux. Cela ne concerne pas seulement la Colonie mais aussi le camp Jupiter. Hazel prendra ma place de préteur, aux cotés de Frank, le temps de mon absence. Centurion Hazel qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'accepte. »

Le bruit d'un moteur v6 se fit entendre au-dessus de nos têtes. Mon regard croisa celui de Chiron puis celui de Nico. Aucune voiture ne peut traverser la barrière de la colonie, à moins que ça ne soit une voiture en particulier : une Maserati rouge, pouvant atteindre le 420ch et servant accessoirement de soleil. Je pense que personne n'a jamais couru aussi vite pour frapper un dieu que moi. Et jamais un dieu n'a eu un tel sourire après s'être fait frapper au point de tomber qu'Apollon. Il se releva et tapa sur le capot de sa voiture, toujours en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce qui était supposé se passer mais Apollon alla directement à la place passager. Pendant un bref instant j'ai souhaité que Dame Artémis l'ai accompagné, mais quand il força son fils à sortir de sa voiture j'ai été déçu. Puis je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas l'un de ses nombreux fils, mais Will.

Dans ma vie j'ai souvent été surprise, choquée, en colère, furieuse ou hystérique. Mais rare sont les fois où j'ai ressentis les cinq en même temps. Apollon a dû vite remarquer mon état car il demanda à son fils de retrouver ses frères et sœurs. Il m'attrapa le poignet et nous nous éloignâmes du groupe.

« -Il devait être à l'Olympe ! Il devait être médecin pour l'Olympe pas avec toi dans ta voiture à parcourir le monde.

-Je te trouve bien familière fille d'Hécate. Écoute Aley'...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai horreur de ça et tu le sais.

-On croirait entendre Daphné. Bref, j'ai menti.

-Quoi ?

-Si Will m'a rejoint c'est pour que j'ai un œil sur lui. J'ai parlé au Moires et son avenir est plus qu'incertain. Il pourrait mourir n'importe quand, et tu sais ce qui arrive aux demi-dieux qui ont un destin incertain. Tu es un bon exemple de cette catégorie.

-Tu as brisé le cœur de Nico. Il a brisé le cœur de son petit-copain. Et ça, crois-moi Apollon, je ne le pardonnerais jamais.

-Nico n'est pas Léandre. Tu n'as pas à le protéger.

-Pourquoi tu es là ?

-La prophétie de Rachel. Je peux vous aider. Je sais par où vous devez commencer.

-Je suppose que tu as des conditions.

-Tu dois faire partie du voyage. En fait emmenez le plus de demi-dieux possible. Si c'est ce que je crois alors toutes l'aide disponible ne sera pas de trop. Et tu devrais aussi aller voir ton ami outre-atlantique Anne... non Anas... non plus...

-Anubis ?

-Oui ! Lui. Il connaît sûrement un moyen de battre une déesse de la mort.

-Tu parle de Perséphone ou Hel ?

-Hel. C'est elle le problème.

-C'est impossible, elle ne ferais jamais de mal à personne. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit la déesse de la mort. Et que son père soit un total abruti.

-Tu peux toujours pas encadré Loki, hein ? demanda Apollon avec un large sourire »

Je lui répondis que tout comme lui, Loki avait poussé la drague un peu trop loin et que la prochaine tentative se solderait d'un moyen radical pour lui couper tout envie de draguer de nouveau. Apollon compris tout de suite et son sourire s'effaça dans l'instant.

La discussion à propos de Will et Nico fut reporté – pas close – pour que nous puissions nous concentrer sur Hel et la menace qu'elle représente. Même si je ne l'en crois pas capable. Malgré tout ce que l'on peut penser d'elle, elle est de nature plutôt douce et agréable. Mais si elle est l'objet d'une grande prophétie alors nous sommes tous dans la m... en danger. Nous sommes tous en danger.

* * *

Vous savez pas à quel point j'ai galéré pour faire une prophétie en rime (enfin y a deux prophétie) et c'est pour ça qu'elle pourrit.

Pour Anubis et les dieux égyptiens, au départ ils n'étaient pas prévu mais ils vont faire un bref "caméo" ainsi que Sadie et Carter Kane.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire (comme tout mes chapitres jusqu'à maintenant) et si vous le voulez mettez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	5. Votre avis est demandé !

Une quatrième fiction va bientôt être mise en ligne mais j'ai trouvé ça plus sympathique si c'était vous qui choisissiez la fiction qui sortira. Pour cela je poste ce petit « Hors-Série », et pour que cela soit plus drôle pour moi (je suis tellement méchante ;) ) vous n'aurez que les noms des personnages OCs/principaux ainsi que quelques informations (in)utiles. Je vais aussi mettre l'univers d'où sorte les fictions mais vous ne saurez pas quels personnages correspond à quel univers et les personnages ne sont pas dans l'ordre (trop facile sinon). Vous avez le droit à trois choix différents mais j'ai besoin que vos réponses soit en commentaires, les réponses des guests seront pris en compte au même titre que ceux qui sont connectés. Ne vous inquiétez pas de voir ce message sur les trois fictions c'est pour que le plus de personnes le voient et pour avoir le plus d'avis possible et de plaire à une majorité. Presque toutes les fictions sont à l'état de projet, je n'en ai commencé aucune sauf quatre seul les personnages principaux ou OCs ont une fiche fini. Je m'expliquerais sur la fiche en fin de post.

Donc les univers choisis :

-Marvel (4) : Doctor Strange (1) Avengers Academy (1) Captain America (2)

-Supernatural (3)

-Miss Pérégrine et les enfants particuliers

-Once Upon a Time

(1) correspond au nombre de fiction lié au thème/univers

Les personnages/OCs :

-Adélaïde Elena Porter/28 ans/Rouen/Cavalière Professionnelle

-Katerina Erika Laffon-Romanoff/18 ans/Brooklyn/Ballerine et Rebecca Paige Barnes/18 ans/NYC/Musicienne

-Reyna Alice Gold/24 ans/ Nashville/Éleveuse de chevaux et Chloé Dale/16 ans/Phoenix/Lycéenne

-Emilia Scarlett Carter/26 ans/Brooklyn/Agent du SHIELD

-Misha Walsh/Sœur jumelle de Samaël/prétend être riche et Samaël/Frère jumeau de Misha/Appelé « Christopher Blake »

-Dorothéa Kimberley Ashford/19 ans/Londres/Étudiante et Raphaël Gabriel Aronamo/20 ans/Madrid/Partiellement sourd

-Harley Alexian Carter/33 ans/Tallahassee/Serveuse

\- Gabrielle Hannah Evans/27 ans/Palo Alto/Historienne

 _-James Buchanan Barnes/29 ans (physiquement)/Sibérie/Assassin*_

Je pense que certains sont assez facile et évident à deviner mais j'aime assez mon petit principe. J'espère sincèrement que vous jouerez le jeu. Je laisserais le post pendant un ou deux mois, les autres fictions continueront d'être mit à jour et si dans le temps que je laisse je fini la fiction _Vengeance Familiale_ ce seront les deux fictions qui auront le plus de votes qui seront misent en ligne. Mais je doute un peu de finir cette fiction en à peine deux mois. Donc vous avez du 21 Novembre au 22 Janvier pour me donner votre avis.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre participation.

Si malheureusement personnes ne participe, déjà ça sera dommage pour vous parce que je ne pense pas trouver d'autres idées pour vous faire participer un peu à tout ça, ensuite je serais un peu blessée et pour finir je choisirais moi-même mais bon j'ai vraiment envie de voir ce qui vous intéresse le plus uniquement par le personnage et le peu d'information que vous avez. Après si vous voulez en savoir plus sur le personnage vous pouvez me demander je vous dirais uniquement les critères en gras ou en italique (voir le paragraphes en dessous). En italique ça signifie que je peux ne pas répondre ou ne pas tout dire et en souligné ce sont les informations que vous avez déjà.

* * *

Donc pour les fiches que je disais plus haut c'est tout bête en fait avant de commencer une fiction je fais toujours la fiche et biographie (mais pas toujours pour les biographie) des OCs pour mieux visualiser mon personnage et mieux vous le décrire. C'est très utile pour moi et si jamais vos avez peur de ne pas vous rappelez de l'OC que vous créez je vous conseille de faire des fiches et c'est drôle à faire.

Généralement je met ces informations : Identité/Alias/ **Date et lieu de naissance** /Lieu de vie actuel/Signe distinctif/ **Caractère** / _Capacités_ / _(Pouvoirs)_ /Famille/Occupation/Alliés.

Vous avez totalement le droit d'utiliser ces informations je ne le verrais pas de toute façon.

* * *

* Il se peut que cette fiction ne soit pas prise en compte, je ne me suis pas encore décidée. Vous pouvez voter pour, mais j'ai encore quelques réserves quand à si je l'a fait ou pas.


	6. Chapitre 5-Wade

Cette fiction n'étant pas très lu je vais sans doute la mettre à jour moins souvent que d'habitude mais je vais la continuer pour le peu qui lise. Seulement elle ne sera plus une priorité pour moi.

J'espère quand même que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Je pense aussi casser un peu la routine (Wade/Aleyna/Wade...) pour rajouter d'autres personnages ou simplement faire plusieurs fois le même narrateur à la suite. Je sais pas encore mais la routine sera casser dès le prochain chapitre ça c'est sûr.

Enjoy your reading !

* * *

Mon entraînement avait été accéléré depuis la prophétie de Rachel. Je devais maîtriser en peu de temps ce que certains avaient mit plusieurs mois à apprendre. Mes pauses duraient à peine vingt minutes, pareil pour les repas. C'était du non-stop. J'avais deux heures de sommeil mais c'était les enfants d'Hypnos qui m'endormait, en deux heures je récupérais mieux que si j'avais eu ma nuit complète. Chiron m'avait même donné une dérogation pour m'entraîner la nuit avec les pensionnaires du camp Jupiter, afin d'éviter que les harpies de ménages ne me trucident. Et j'avais un emploi du temps très strict, en fait ça ressemblait plus à une ordonnance médicale :

 _-Tir à l'arc avec Frank Zhang ou Apollon,, deux fois par jours_

 _-Maniement de l'épée (sans technique de combat) avec Percy ou Aleyna, deux fois par jour_

 _-Maniement de l'épée (avec technique de combat) avec Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, une fois par jour_

→ _à compléter avec Annabeth pour les techniques de combat grecque_

 _-Apprentissage des pouvoirs hérité de mon père avec Nico ou Aleyna, une fois par jour/semaine_ (parce que ça épuise mine de rien)

 _-Équitation avec Hazel ou Reyna, une fois par jours_

 _-Course d'obstacle et/ou mur de lave_ (au début j'ai cru que c'était une blague mais non, ces fêlés ont un vrai mur avec de la vrai lave!) _avec Jason, une fois par jour_

 _-Leçon sur les monstres et mythes grecs/romains/nordiques avec Annabeth, à chaque qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez_ (et même aux toilettes. Je suis très sérieux, j'ai plus une minute pour moi.)

 _-Apprentissage des premiers soins ou plus avec Apollon, dès qu'il y a du temps de libre_ (mais à l'inverse d'Annabeth il prend sur les heures où normalement je bosse mais qui sont libre pour une raison ou une autre)

C'est juste la base de mon emploi du temps, les choses qui ne changent pas sauf imprévus. Et ça depuis plus d'une semaine et pour encore huit jours. En plus de tous ça Aleyna m'apprenait à organiser des plans de batailles, avec l'aide de Reyna. Mais Aleyna semblait avoir déjà tout vu en matière de batailles, d'armées, de sièges comme si elle avait elle-même vécu des guerres. Le plus souvent elle se référait à la Guerre de Cent ans en France, apparemment énormément de demi-dieux y avaient participé. Enfin bref, je passais énormément de temps avec ces deux-la pourtant je ne me sentais pas autant à l'aise avec Aleyna, que je ne l'étais avec Reyna. Ne pensez pas qu'Aleyna me détestait encore à ce moment-là, non, elle semblait de moins en moins ennuyée par ma présence. Apparemment Apollon l'ennuyait plus que moi.

Je pense que vous devez vous demander : pourquoi huit jours ? C'est à cause d'Hel. Elle est de très bonne humeur le jour d'Halloween, elle pense que c'est en son honneur et personne n'a le courage ou l'envie de lui dire la vérité. Mais c'est aussi parce que les morts sont plus calmes le 31 Octobre et le premier Novembre. Et si on doit aller la voir pour lui demander si elle compte nous tuer mieux vaut que la demoiselle soit d'excellente humeur. De ce qu'on m'a dit elle est de ces déesse qui se mettent rarement en colère, on part avec un petit avantage.

Quand à la présence d'Apollon dans le camp c'est parce qu'il nous avait promis de nous protéger tout au long de la quête. Chose rare, les dieux n'ont pas le droit de se mêler des affaires des demi-dieux mais il semblerait que Zeus ai donné son approbation. Apollon ne risquerait pas de mettre son père en colère vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois où il l'a fait. J'étais pas là à quand c'est arrivé, mais on me l'a raconté et c'est hilarant. Zeus à un sens de la punition tordu.

Et pendant que moi je suais sang et eau, Léo c'était attelé à construire autant d'Argo II que possible. Tous les Héphaïstos c'étaient mit à l'œuvre pour que les navires soient prêt. Enfin une bonne partie, seulement le tiers des Héphaïstos travaillaient sur autre chose, principalement la fabrication d'arme et d'armures. Mais tout le camp donnait un coup de main. Léo pensait pouvoir en faire quatre voir cinq si il n'y avait aucun imprévu et que chaque bungalow donnait le tiers de ses effectifs. Les Apollon étaient avec leur père et préparaient le matériel médicale nécessaire pour chaque Argo, les Athéna et les Arès s'occupaient de la protection du camp pendant que nous serions partit pour ma quête. En bref tout le monde mettait la main à la pâte. Chiron m'avait conseillé de prendre avec moi des demi-dieux habitués aux quêtes dangereuses et huit noms sortirent du lot : Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Reyna, Hazel, Léo et Frank. Reyna et Léo m'avaient déjà fat comprendre qu'ils m'accompagnaient Hazel et Frank ne pouvaient pas venir car le Camp Jupiter avait besoin de deux préteur (Hazel ayant été nommée préteur pour une durée indéterminée. J'étais sûr que le reste du groupe m'aiderait, ils m'avaient dit que me suivre ne les gênait pas. Aleyna aussi m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait, si on devait voir Hel, elle serait peut être meilleure médiatrice que moi, elle connaissait assez bien la déesse. Annabeth avait rajouté le nom de son cousin Magnus, au cas où on n'aurait besoin de l'aide de demi-dieux nordique.

« -Wade ? Allô la Lune, ici la Terre. On demande Wade.

-Hein ?!

-Tu m'écoutes ? demanda Reyna

-Non. Je pensais à tout les préparatifs pour la quête. C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, j'avoue qu'une organisation pareil est exceptionnelle. Mais on était si mal organisé la dernière fois que cette fois-ci non seulement on a le temps de voir venir mais en plus, romains et grecs sont plus unis que jamais.

-Et pour ces dieux nordiques ? Ça t'inquiète pas toi ?

-J'ai confiance en Annabeth. Son cousin semble aussi impliqué qu'elle. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal. Mais il vaut quand même mieux que le Camp Jupiter envoie un émissaire pour parlementer avec eux. On sait jamais.

-C'est pour ça que tu voulais venir ? Pour faire connaître le Camp à d'autres demi-dieux ?

-Pas seulement, mais chaque colonie ou camp, devrait envoyé un ou deux ambassadeurs pour s'assurer de la coopération de tous. Une sorte de meeting où chacun exposerait les spécificités de son camp et en quoi une alliance entre nos trois sang divins pourrait être bénéfique.

-Tu sembles avoir bien réfléchis sur le sujet. On reprend l'entraînement ?

-J'ai une question : pourquoi cette épée ? C'est parce qu'elle appartient à ton père ?

-Non, c'est la seule qui n'est pas trop lourde. Elle tient bien dans ma main, elle fait presque partit de moi. Si j'avais trouvé une épée comme celle-ci chez les Héphaïstos j'aurais balancé celle-la depuis longtemps. Allez on s'y met ? »

Reyna se leva et nous nous écartâmes du tronc d'arbre sur lequel on avait pris appuie. Elle m'avait expliqué un mouvement qu'elle tenait de sa sœur amazone, assez facile quand elle me le montrait mais à chaque fois que j'essayais de l'utiliser je me faisais mal ou je ne touchais rien. Malgré tout tout le monde m'assurait que je faisais des progrès, peut être était-ce vrai en tir à l'arc mais pas à l'épée. Quoique je fasse je finissais irrémédiablement le cul par terre.

* * *

Lors de ma pause sommeil je ne fais aucun rêve d'habitude, les enfants d'Hypnos sont assez doués pour éviter que les rêves troublent mon sommeil. Et je doit avouer que jusqu'à ce qu'on me dise que nos rêves ont tendances à nous montrer la réalité ou le futur proche, je n'avais jamais fait de rêve de ce genre. Sauf cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fois-ci j'ai eu un rêve très bizarre. J'ai vu ma petite sœur dormir avec un de mes sweat, mon préféré en fait. Il est blanc avec le logo des Cardinals de Louisville. Je ne suis pas très sport mais mon cousin me l'avait offert juste avant son départ pour l'armée. Donc Emma portait ce sweat, qui était trois fois trop grand pour elle, et ma figurine customisé de Deadpool. Je me suis approché d'elle mais c'était tellement bizarre, j'avais l'impression de ne rien peser comme si j'étais fait d'air, comme un nuage – bien que je n'ai jamais été un nuage. Elle semblait si paisible, j'ai lui embrassé le front et elle a ouvert les yeux, surprise.

« -Wade ! Je savais que tu reviendrais. Mais pourquoi tu es tout flou ?

-Tu peux me voir ? Dans mon rêve ?

-On fait peut être le même rêve. Quand tu reviens à la maison ? Tu vas revenir pas vrai ?

-Dès que je pourrais je reviendrais Emma, tu me manques tu n'as aucune idée à quel point. Comment vont les parents ?

-Papa était déçu que tu partes comme ça mais je suis sûre qu'il est fière de toi en secret, quand à maman elle a pleuré les trois premiers jours. Maintenant ça va mieux.

-Ne leur rend pas la tâche plus dur, d'accord. Reste sage jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

-Wade il faut se réveiller maintenant. me dit la voix de Clovis

-Qui c'est ? demanda Emma

-Je t'aime fort Emma. »

* * *

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut le visage de Clovis trop près de mon visage pour que je me sente à l'aise. Je me suis assis et j'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir où était ma sœur, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle puisse me voir alors que c'était un rêve. Elle ne pouvait pas voir dans la Brume. Du moins, elle n'avait jamais semblait voir plus que ce que mes yeux pouvaient voir.

Reyna apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte du bungalow treize. Nico avait pensé que Thanatos et Hadès avait assez en commun pour partagé un bungalow, de plus il y avait tellement de place libre et pas de bungalow pour Thanatos, personne ne se serait douté qu'il aurait des enfants. De toute façon me mettre dans un bungalow sur-peuplé, avec ma « malédiction » ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Vivre avec Nico n'était pas une grosse épreuve, nous nous étions implicitement mis d'accord pour être sur des lits les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre, et niveau vie privée aucun de nous deux n'en n'étions privé. Donc, Reyna est apparue à la porte et Clovis parti aussitôt. J'essayais de me remettre de mon rêve mais je n'y arrivais pas. Reyna me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever mais elle se rappela que si je la touchais, elle mourrait. Même si j'avais pris l'habitude de porter à chaque moment de la journée des gants, les gens semblaient toujours inquiet à la pensée que les gants ne soient pas assez.

« -Ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un mort.

-Non, j'ai vu ma petite sœur. Mais le truc c'est qu'elle m'a vu aussi. C'est possible ?

-Il y a des humains qui peuvent voir à travers la Brume.

-Je sais, mais voir dans mon rêve, pouvoir me toucher. C'est possible ?

-Tu devras demander à Aleyna. C'est au-delà de mes connaissances, ou de celle d'Annabeth. Prêt pour monter à cheval ?

-Il est deux heures du matin. On pourrait laisser les chevaux tranquilles.

-Non, il y en a deux qui nous attendent.

-J'ai toujours peur de tomber. Pourquoi ça passe pas ?

-Parce que tu y penses trop. Il y a énormément de ressentit dans l'équitation, arrête de trop penser et laisse le cheval te guider.

-Et tu me dis ça maintenant ?!

-Wade Hammond tu es mort ! »

Pour que vous compreniez pourquoi Reyna a tenté de me faire peur, c'est parce qu'elle me dit cette phrase – à propos des chevaux – à chaque fois. Dès que je lui parle de ma peur à cheval, elle me sort cette phrase. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir peur à dos de cheval, j'adore les chevaux mais ils sont tellement grand et moi aussi, nos deux tailles ajoutés ça donne plus de deux mètres trente. En plus ce sont des pégases, ils volent et j'ai une sainte horreur du vide. Pas de la hauteur, juste du vide. Tant que je ne vois pas à combien je suis, je pourrais monter l'Everest si je voulais.

J'ai suivi Reyna jusqu'au campement du Camp Jupiter ou deux pégases nous attendait. Ce sont les deux mêmes : Guido, un pégase d'un blanc magnifique et Lucio, un pégase bai brun. C'est le seul assez grand pour que je n'ai pas l'air ridicule. En fait je crois que c'est le plus grand des pégases que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent. Guido et Lucio forment un trio avec le pégase d'Aleyna, Mara. Une jument magnifique, lorsque je l'ai vu dans le ciel j'ai cru à un aigle car elle ressemble à un aigle de part la couleur. Sa robe à la même répartition qu'un aigle. Le seul inconvénient c'est que le trois dorment ensemble, volent ensemble, en gros ils ne se séparent qu'en cas d'urgences ou de quête.

Dès que ma séance d'équitation fut fini, Chiron est venu me voir. Aleyna nous attendait dans le salon de la grande maison avec Apollon. Ce dernier donnait à manger à Seymour tout en parlant latin avec Aleyna, qui semblait de plus en plus en colère. Elle avait même soupiré de soulagement quand elle m'a vu, ça doit bien être la première fois.

« -Pourquoi je suis là ?

-On doit rapidement te briffer sur Hel. me dit Apollon

-Aleyna m'a déjà tout dit sur elle.

-Oui mais j'ai récemment parlé avec un autre dieu de la mort, Anubis, et les morts semblent s'agiter dans l'au-delà. Hadès à confirmer les dire d'Anubis. Ça ne viens d'aucun des deux dieux.

-Mais Hel est douce, elle contrôle les défunts qui sont mort dans leur sommeil, de vieillesse et tous les trucs dans le genre. Pourquoi elle voudrait une armée de mort ? J'avoue que ça serait cool, genre apocalypse de zombie mais...

-Wade ? dit Aleyna

-Oui.

-La ferme.

-Oui.

-Je sais pas ce que se passe dans la tête d'Hel mais elle semble de moins en moins encline à prendre des morts à Helheim, du moins pas des défunts paisible et pas forcément ceux qui lui sont attribués. Elle perd la tête j'ai l'impression.

-Combien de temps tu es restée avec elle ? demanda Apollon à Aleyna

-Je ne suis pas aller la voir. Après avoir vu Hadès et Anubis, je ne me suis pas risquée à aller voir Hel seule. Je suis pas suicidaire. En plus c'est pas le bon jour.

-Et si on attendait trop ? En huit jours elle a le temps de faire ce que bon lui semble. Vous devez partir maintenant. nous dit Chiron

-Entre ici et Boston il n'y a qu'une heure de vol, si les navires de Léo volent comme des avions. dis-je

-Ils sont plus rapide. Mais nous pourrions aller d'abord voir les dieux sur l'Olympe. Malgré la protection d'Apollon il nous en faudra plus. Wade prévient Léo que dès que ses deux premiers navires sont prêt, on part. La répartition sur chaque navire est déjà faite tu viendra avec Reyna et Léo. Nous seront huit par navire. J'espère que ça suffira.

-Peut être que demander à Héphaïstos d'aider ses enfants ne seraient pas une mauvaise idée.

-Tu es un dieu, tu demandes. »

Aleyna me donna deux morceaux de papiers avec des noms dessus, ainsi qu'une enveloppe avec écrit « Léo » dessus. Elle me fit signe de partir aussi vite que je pouvais et juste avec de partir j'ai eu l'impression que ses yeux étaient devenus aussi noir que l'encre. Une fois dehors j'entendis un « Tu va me le payer » qui ne venait ni d'une femme, ni d'un homme. C'était plus un grognement animal. Je peux vous dire que j'ai presque couru pour aller au Bunker.

Là-bas il fait aussi chaud qu'à la forge, depuis la première fois où Léo l'avait découvert le Bunker avait bien changé m'avait-on dit. Il avait été agrandi, il était trois fois plus grand avec plusieurs salles annexes, forges, cales et un tas de choses dont je suis incapable de me rappeler du nom. Calypso m'accueillis en souriant, je lui ai répété tout ce que m'avait dit Chiron, Apollon et Aleyna puis je lui ai donné la lettre. Même si elle ressemblait à une jeune femme de mon âge, tout comme Nico, Hazel et Aleyna, elle avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui la rendait plus vieille. Pour elle c'était évident vu qu'elle avait plus de deux millénaires, je n'avais pas compris à l'époque pourquoi le trio que j'ai cité plus tôt avait la même étincelle dans le regard. Calypso m'avait conseillé de préparer mes affaires dans l'instant car Léo venait juste de la prévenir de la fin du premier navire. Le second ne devait pas tarder à être fini.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. J'avais peur de rater quelque chose, de voir mes blessés par ma faute, de ne plus revoir mes parents et ma petite sœur. Je crois aussi que c'est la première fois que j'ai pensé que j'aurais adoré savoir qui ma mère biologique était, que j'aurais aimé la rencontrer.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'en dit pas plus quand à la capacité qu'Emma a de voir son frère dans ses rêves. Mais au prochain chapitre Wade en apprendra plus sa mère.

Au prochain chapitre ^^


End file.
